Lost World of Remnant
by General Texas
Summary: The Bermuda Islands are a dangerous place to be. No sailor ever comes out alive. Then how'd this bunch end up from that area? And why don't most of them have Auras? Join the youthful Keepers, a group of energetic teen-aged anti-pirates, as they face threats beyond your darkest nightmares at every step of their journey across mainland Remnant. Warning: OC's galore.
1. Aboard the Soulkeeper

**I'm going to admit, I haven't really been interested in FF for a long while. As a matter of fact, I've been more interested in Five Nights at Freddy's stuff. Never played the game, admittedly, but I've somehow gotten used to the jump scares.**

 **Back on topic, this is more of a crossover than a regular story. No, it does not involve FNaF or any horror game like that; rather, it involves something I've been trying to get out of my head for a long time: the Bermuda Triangle. Fair warning to all readers: it could get confusing. As in, like, two different plot lines going on at once: the RWBY story and the Bermuda story. And for all of you who like a set number of OC's in each story, be ready to have a heart attack (again) because there are going to be a whole bunch of 'em in this story. Those numbers will definitely be lowered, but I still feel as though I should give you a fair warning.**

 **Back on topic, I really hope you guys enjoy this story. And I seriously hope to Heaven, Hell, and everywhere in between that I don't confuse too many people (or anyone at all, for that matter).**

 **Before I forget, let me point out that I do not own RWBY, but my fictional idea for the Bermuda Triangle is my idea. Any current Original Characters in the story are of my own creation, along with any weird sub-species of humans minus the Faunus and the actual Humans. Any confusion is entirely my fault, but I suggest that any and all victims of confusion notify me to either fix it or re-clarify it for them in either a PM or an email. My email will be both in the A/N post-chapter and in my Profile (at least, it _will_ be).**

 **Now, with all that out of the way, let's get to the actual story itself.**

* * *

 **The Lost World of Remnant**

 **Chapter 1: Aboard the _Soulkeeper_**

* * *

When the human race was born nearly four thousand years ago, they supposedly originated only in the four modern-day areas of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas. At least, that's according to modern-day history experts. In reality, there were eight origination points; the other four were islands surrounded by a mysterious field of magnetic energy known as the Bermuda Magnetic Field. One of these islands - the center-most island of the cluster - was the source of the mysterious Field. It was also the reason why these humans were so different from humans of the other four points of origination and from each other. The humans of the mainlands had their Auras and Semblances, but they didn't have what the humans of the Bermudas had; simultaneously, the inhabitants of the hidden islands didn't have Auras like the mainland humans and Faunus did.

Starting with the geography, the four islands in the Bermuda Magnetic Field were rather large, being 12 miles long at the smallest and 23 miles at the largest. The central island was called Gunsmoke Island, due to its rather dense fog and sulfuric smell. Its beaches were the strangest aspect, with sand colored like rainbows lining the beaches. It is said in some areas that the trees grow apples sweeter than candy, with the inhabitants being more kind than the most perfect of peoples.

The northern-most island was known as Hell's Gates, and that title was rather fitting. This volcanic island was surrounded with unnaturally dark seas, lined with black beaches, and topped with a towering active volcano - called the Throne of Hell - peaking at twelve thousand feet high. Any and all normal vegetation would've burned to a crisp here, leaving any and all other life to starve or burn; thanks to the supernatural energy field caused by Gunsmoke Island, however, the flora and fauna here survived the heat of the volcano, even going so far as to become metallic in and of themselves. The human inhabitants of Hell's Gates had this impossible mutation, but they could, with proper willpower, turn their organs into metallic parts and/or pieces of advanced machinery, and vice versa, which would explain why they were called Knights. They ran a strange combination between a democracy and a communist regime, but it worked since the inhabitants always seemed to have similar goals; thus being said, they rarely needed a leader to command them.

The south-eastern island, where sailors used to get lost, was known as Paradise Island; unlike Hell's Gates, this title only fit for the outward appearance. It used to be a tropical island, but the inhabitants later built a rather large city to make it look like a rather small piece of Heaven. Speaking of inhabitants, the humans on that island had rather large wings spanning from 22-foot wingspans all the way up to nearly 56-foot wingspans, hence their nickname 'Angels'; strangely, though, this sub-species couldn't use these wings whatsoever. Their style of government was a monarchy of sorts, with the leader being known as the 'Archangel'. The citizens of the massive city, on the contrary to what most would think, were self-righteous, considering all others except for the Knights to be beneath them.

The south-western island had no real name, though no one cared enough to name it in the first place. The area was covered in lush jungles, lit by the full glory of the sun. It was a rarity for clouds to block out the sun for more than two days at a time. The people here were sort of like the Knights, but instead of metallic protrusions and organs they had bone and cartilage protrusions as strong as or stronger than steel, along with bone spikes which they could fire off like an arrow or javelin; they were known as Skeletals, although the Angels referred to them as 'Diablos'. In their early days these people built rather small wooden huts, but they later changed to significantly larger brick houses. They ran a republic with a leader elected for life. Each leader had to meet specific requirements, though the tie-breakers were rather hilarious at points: once, about two centuries ago, two candidates got into an unbreakable stalemate, so to solve this they agreed to a match of paper rock scissors - the winner won 3,845 rounds while the loser only won 55 of 3,900 rounds, and the only reason the winner won was because he used pistol instead of scissors when he figured that he was rather terrible at the game.

Like the normal humans and the Faunus, the three hidden sub-species had powerful abilities; these abilities weren't Semblances, because they were rather generic and weren't tied to Aura. The Knights could send electricity arcing from their bodies to an unfortunate prey, either stunning it or frying it instantly. The Angels could somehow change the magnetic fields around them to enable a rather slow and unstable flight, but they made up for this when they learned to fire off beams of light as strong as or stronger than an artillery shell. The Skeletals - when and only when they grew their armor plates - could spontaneously ignite without damage to their bodies; when they fired off a spike while on fire, the projectile would explode on impact, sending flaming bits of cartilage and bone shrapnel. Only in rare instances did the humans of the Bermudas ever develop a supernatural ability beyond these; it was speculated that these abilities came from a hidden mutation or sheer willpower alone, but some considered them to be a curse or a mistake from God and tried to eradicate those unfortunate enough to be targeted by them.

* * *

(Modern day, 3 miles off the west coast of Vale)

"Okay," a teen boy - wearing a gray jacket - interrupted, grabbing the attention of the other five figures in the cramped wooden room. "I don't mean to sound rude, I really don't. I get the fact that you want us to know all of this, and I'm really glad that you're trying to tell us the history of these civilizations. I've just got one question for ya." A groan could be heard from the other end of the well-worn, candle-lit wooden table. Another boy around his age swatted him upside the back of his head.

"Were ye paying me any mind at all," a grown man wearing a thin leather vest and a bandanna on his head complained. "I told ye not three bloody minutes ago; how could ye have lost yer marbles that soon, lad?"

"Uh, have you met Jason," a second boy - wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt - spoke up. "The boy can't calculate one plus one with the answer right in front of him."

"I can too," Jason shouted, slamming his fist on the table.

"Oh really," the second boy challenged. "Then tell me the answer - ."

"Don't care."

"So I see," a girl in a blood-stained blue button-up muttered, earning her a glare from both young men.

"Jason," the grown man uttered. "I hope you realize that the less you pay attention, the more Max will try to kill you with his over-sized tree branch."

"I heard that," Max yelled as Jason tackled him. The girl just stared at the two brutish warriors as they began wrestling on the floor before groaning and turning to a second girl in a rose-red dress which cut off at the knees.

"Can't you just get the two to stop," she demanded. "I mean, one of them's your boyfriend and the other's his brother - ."

"Please, Dannie," the other responded to her friend. "Don't remind me. Besides, if one or both of them die it'll be the lesser of two evils."

"Amy," Dannie scolded her friend. "They're your family; the least you can do is keep them from killing each other." Amy groaned, proceeding to pull out two tasers from her pink handbag and shocking the two young men unconscious.

"There. You happy?"

"Do I have to toss one of ye overboard, or can we focus on me now," the first adult screamed at the top of his lungs, causing the group of rambunctious teens to shut up. "Thank ye. Bloody Hell, you're more jumpy than a bunch of drunk squirrels." A deep, long burp echoed from the other end of the table; upon turning, the man found it to be his crewman with a bottle of rum in his hands.

"Squirrels can't get flunked," the drunken man slurred. "They just crawl all over the place, crawl up yer pants, in yer boots, in yer clothes. I think I've got one in me cap right now."

"That's it," muttered Jason, recently recovered from getting tased in the groin. He pulled out a war hammer and, swinging it like a golf club, sent the drunk crewman out the door. "Problem solved."

"He'll be back for more, I can almost see it now," a bulkier adult wearing a navy jacket muttered. "Now, shall we continue? Or do we want to keep on acting like wee little lassies some more?"

"I take offense to that," Dannie called out.

Just then, the door to the cabin was torn off its hinges. In the doorway was a teen boy - wearing iron battle armor and wielding a large war hammer with a blade at one end - lying on his back. Said boy swung his hammer, using the momentum to pick himself up, gave out a harsh battle cry, and charged his opponent. Said opponent - dawning the full setup of a cowboy and wielding two long daggers - readied himself as the hammer-wielding teen charged.

"Ten on Will, four on Chris," a crewman mentioned, pointing at the two boys. "I think Will's gonna win, what with his hammer an all, but Chris keeps laying the foundation on 'im. I feel sorry for the boy, but he's put up a pretty good fight with two knives so far."

"I'll put five on Chris," a second crewman offered as he passed by. "Next up is a catfight for the ages: Lillian versus Angie."

"Oh, God," Amy moaned. "Who's after them?"

"Haven't gotten that far yet, though I think it'll be Davie versus Jason."

"Oh, God," Dannie moaned. "Just look at Will. He's getting murdered out there."

"Serves him right, charging the way he is over there," a black haired girl dressed in a strange set of iron/leather armor commented.

"Ugh. As soon as he gets out of there, I'll patch him up. Hey, whose idea was this anyways?"

"Dunno, and don't care."

"Hey," a dark-skinned boy spoke up as he slid down a rope from the crow's nest of the dutch clipper known as the _Soulkeeper_.

"Hi, Jorge," Dannie and Amy replied once he landed on deck.

"Has anyone seen Angela or David anywhere nearby?"

"No clue, but they'd better hurry up," the nearest crewman muttered. "Angie's got a match as soon as Willie's done losing."

* * *

(Thousands of feet above)

Seagulls crowed as they flew peacefully... until they were roasted as David flew by in a roar of flame and blown away as Angela flapped her 22-1/2-foot wings. David didn't have his bone armor plates all the way out, just around his hands and feet. He cried out in joy, enjoying the rush of cool air blowing past him at over 120 mph. Angela chuckled as her friend roared under her, propelling them both up another few feet.

"Hey, David," Angela called to the rocket-like boy over the wind and the propulsive fire emitted from his hands and feet. "You want to try using your wings again?"

"What," her friend called, probably not hearing the question right.

"I said, do you want to try using your wings again?"

"What wings? I already told you I don't have wings like yours. I can glide, I can go ballistic, and I can crash land, but my limitless power ends there."

"Just try," she attempted to persuade him again. "You can grow, like, cartilage wings, right?"

"For gliding, yes," he confirmed. "Complete with muscle, not so much. Complete with feathers, not happening. My mother may have been an Angel, but I'm a Skeletal like Dad - ."

"It doesn't matter, David," Angela interrupted. "If you do it right, you can still fly. Just grow a pair of those bone-y wings of yours and dive. If you did it right, you'll pull up before you hit the water." He had to think about it, but with her persistence he couldn't help but cave in.

"Oh, alright," he agreed. "Fine. But if I hit the water, don't come after me; I may sink like a rock, but I can still fly like a rocket."

The fire from his hands and feet slowly went out. He let himself feel the wind for a few more seconds before he dove, but he got hit by a massive black bird. Angela pulled out a mystical sword from its sheath on her waist, readying herself for an attack before she tucked her wings in and dove to save her friend.

* * *

David fought with the bird as hard as he could, but it was way too big for him to handle on his own. He could feel his anger surge through his body as heat radiated from his body. His bone plates emerged from his skin as he lit ablaze and scorched the bird's massive claws. He forced the pressure from under his skin to directly under the inferno surrounding his bone plates.

"Get off of me, you over-sized chicken," he growled at the bird before releasing the pressure and sending a powerful shockwave of fire and explosive force at the bird. Said creature instantly exploded into a ball of burning feathers and flesh before popping like a balloon altogether.

After he put out the fire and re-absorbed the bone plates surrounding him, he turned himself in midair only to find that he was only sixty yards from the surface of the water. He screamed like a banshee, igniting his arms as his bone plates surrounded his body once more. His nose just barely grazed the water. He flew back up to Angela, keeping an eye out for more of the massive crows.

"Let's wait until we know I won't get hit by a bird the size of a passenger jet before we go trying that again."

* * *

 **END**

 **A/N: That was rather interesting to write. I wanted to have something else happen near the end of this story, but I couldn't have that happen just yet.**

 **Before I go on and end this chapter, let me prevent some confusion and give some character bios and a history on the ship they ride on currently.**

* * *

 **Jason**

 **Other names: Boy Wonder, Atlantean, Jay**

 **Age: 17-1/2**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sub-Species: Atlantean (the island was lost, not destroyed; I like the idea of humans surviving in an underwater bubble)**

 **Height: 6' 2" (or 188 cm in Metrics)**

 **Weight: 180 lbs (or 82 kg)**

 **Hair: Dark Brown**

 **Eyes: Silver-Gray (irises glow blue-green when enraged)**

 **Appearance: Wears a red shirt with a gray trench coat, tattered silver cargo pants, and black cowboy-style boots with red embroidery. Sometimes wears a red and black bandanna over mouth, silver sunglasses, and a gray sailor cap.**

 **Battle Armor: Same as everyday wear.**

 **Weapon: Random, unpredictable weapons, though he commonly uses M-16's and Glock 18's. In sticky situations, he will start using 9" knives. If all else fails, he will start using swords made from the teeth of a Megalodon.**

 **Bio: Orphaned at age 8 (like Batman), found by anti-pirates at age 10, trained by Midshipman Ned. Brother of Max, boyfriend of Amy.**

 **Personality: Loses focus quickly. Sometimes falls asleep when he thinks there's something that doesn't affect him. Regardless of this ignorance, he can be rather compassionate and protective, which is how he came to be (and stay) with Amy. Sometimes gets so passionate/protective of something that he will defend it to the death.**

 **Extra Abilities: Underwater breathing, can transform into a Megalodon/aerial shark (aerial sharks are basically sharks with wings, legs, and actual lungs).**

* * *

 **Max**

 **Other names: Maxie, Maxwell, Maximo, Hot-Head, Fire Golem**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sub-Species: half-human, half-Fire Golem.**

 **Height: 6' (183 cm)**

 **Weight: 168 lbs (76 kg)**

 **Hair: Slightly lighter than Jason's.**

 **Eyes: Darker than Royal Blue (irises glow bright blue when enraged)**

 **Appearance: Loves the color blue, so everything he wears has to have something to do with said color. Otherwise, his casual wear is completely random.**

 **Battle Armor: Same as casual wear.**

 **Weapon: Flamethrowers, machine guns, explosives, etc... pretty much anything that causes a great deal of damage.**

 **Bio: Given to Jason's parents at age 3, orphaned at age 8 (like Jason and Batman), found by anti-pirates at age 10, trained by Midshipman Spike. Brother of Jason.**

 **Personality: Blatant, blunt, and pretty short-tempered. All in all, his good day is a bad one. However, when he finds someone who will care for him, he will return that care twice over. When severely wounded or extremely angered, he will get extremely vicious.**

 **Extra Abilities: generic abilities of a Fire Golem (shoots fireballs from hands, spontaneously combusts, can control anything which pertains to fire).**

* * *

 **Dannie**

 **Other names: Danielle**

 **Age: 16-1/2**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sub-Species: human**

 **Height: 5' 11" (180 cm)**

 **Weight: 159 lbs (72 kg)**

 **Hair: Blond with red tips**

 **Eyes: Indigo**

 **Appearance: Wears a blood-stained blue button-up loaned from Will, a red skirt loaned from Amy, and white leather boots.**

 **Battle Armor: Blue shirt, white leather jacket, white leggings w/ blue trim, a white combat skirt w/ blue trim, and the white leather boots.**

 **Weapons: Silver cutlass, gold rapier, white gold revolvers.**

 **Bio: Trained by ex-pirate father, joined anti-pirates at age 15. Secretly loves Will.**

 **Personality: Selfless, shy, and loving simultaneously, her mood can switch around rather quickly. She is rather experienced in detecting emotion, but never uses it against anyone, no matter who it is. However, it still isn't wise to insult her or catch her on a bad day.**

 **Extra Abilities: Nearly infinite Aura, Semblance is increased speed and stronger skin.**

* * *

 **Amy**

 **Other names: Amanda, Frostbite**

 **Age: 17**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sub-Species: half-Angel (Father), half-human (Mother)**

 **Height: 6' (183 cm)**

 **Weight: 162 lbs (74 kg)**

 **Hair: Blond w/ hints of brown (normally tied up in pony tail)**

 **Eyes: Blue w/ faint hints of purple**

 **Appearance: Red dress (cuts off at knees), pink boots, white snowflake earrings.**

 **Battle Armor: Blue combat top w/ purple trim, purple combat skirt w/ blue trim, the pink boots, and the white snowflake earrings clip into her hair.**

 **Weapons: White gold rapier, pink whips.**

 **Bio: Trained by father (owner of a rather large criminal corporation), ran away at 13, joined anti-pirates at age 15. Could care less about people, doesn't like**

 **Personality: Indifferent (much like Weiss, but without the temper problems). When attitude is thrown her way, she can return it with a vengeance on the turn of a dime. Likes Jason because he cares for her despite her past.**

 **Extra Abilities: Electro-receptive, control over ice (I don't know whether its 'cryo-kinesis' or 'cyro-kinesis', because Spell-check keeps saying both are wrong).**

* * *

 **Will**

 **Other names: William, Willie, Hammer Boy, Pipsqueak**

 **Age: 16-3/4**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sub-Species: half-Olympian (a species from the floating city Olympus w/ extreme strength and control over certain aspects of nature; some called the species 'gods', hence the Greeks believing in 'the gods of Olympus')**

 **Height: 6' 11" (211 cm) (rather short for an Olympian)**

 **Weight: 265 lbs (120 kg)**

 **Hair: Black**

 **Eyes: Yellow**

 **Appearance: Always wears his armor.**

 **Battle Armor: Iron everything, stitched together w/ leather. Think Roman/Greek armor.**

 **Weapons: War Hammer w/ a spike at one end. Also uses an electrically charged sword.**

 **Bio: Thrown off Olympus by his father (who claims to be the descendant of Zeus) as a baby, caught and raised by Angels, found by anti-pirates at age 6-1/2, trained by Midshipman Hefty. Hates racists, hates bullies, and hates terrorists.**

 **Personality: Selfless, rather self-cautious because of his sheer size, and overall shy. He hates discrimination because of the discrimination he earned as a youth, and gets beyond mad when he sees/receives such a horror. Very passionate about protecting everyone, and will go so far as to risk his own life to do so. Can't help but feel drawn to Dannie and has no idea why.**

 **Extra Abilities: Electro-reception, electro-kinesis**

* * *

 **Lillian**

 **Other names: Lilly**

 **Age: 15-3/4**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sub-Species: human (brought out Spirit power in training w/ old master) (no Aura)**

 **Height: 5' 8" (173 cm)**

 **Weight: 142 lbs (64 kg)**

 **Hair: Brown (cut to her shoulders)**

 **Eyes: Blue (Black when enraged)**

 **Appearance: Wears bright-colored short-sleeve shirts, blue jeans, and gray sneakers.**

 **Battle Armor: Looks sort of like a Samurai, but with a similarly-fashioned combat skirt.**

 **Weapons: Twin katanas, nunchaku, shuriken, double-bladed scythe (blades are brought out with her meditative Spirit).**

 **Bio: Grew fond of martial arts, especially that of ninjutsu, kung fu, karate, and tae kwon doe. When her master was killed when she was 9, she vowed revenge and found a new master, who taught her the ways of Samurai. At age 14, she was nearly killed by the same assassins who took her master when Chris dropped in and almost literally brought Hell to Earth (or Remnant, whichever sounds better). She's been with the anti-pirates ever since.**

 **Personality: Capable of compassion, but said capability is buried deep within her due to the death in her life. Short-fused temper, believes in life-debts, and hates romance. She believes she owes her life to Chris (and always will) and is willing to go out of her way to pay it off for him in any way she can.**

 **Extra Abilities: Capable of transferring energy to her weapons; scythe blades glow when extended in this fashion.**

* * *

 **Chris**

 **Other names: Christian, Hell Bringer, Angel of Hell.**

 **Age: 15-3/4**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sub-Species: human (no Aura, cursed)**

 **Height: 5' 10" (178 cm)**

 **Weight: 150 lbs (68 kg)**

 **Hair: Black (disappears when enraged)**

 **Eyes: Black (Orange when enraged)**

 **Appearance: Full appearance of a cowboy, stirrups and all. When hiding, he wears a faded gray robe and hood**

 **Battle Armor: Same as casual unless enraged, in which case it looks like he's been to Hell and back. Oh wait...**

 **Weapons: Pistols, 6" knives, hidden blades (when hiding), his face (when enraged)**

 **Bio: Was cursed at age 3 to be the Hell Bringer, a powerful being which can literally bring Hell's doorstep to your feet. Like the Ghost Rider, it is also one of the few Angels of Hell out there, hence Chris's nickname. He accidentally burned his house down at age 9-1/2 when the Hell Bringer first came out; he ran away, was found by the anti-pirates, and has lived with them ever since. At age 14, he found Lillian approaching death and surrounded by assassins; this was the first time he intentionally unleashed the Hell Bringer, burning the souls of the assassins and reviving Lillian simultaneously. She has been following his lead and every command/suggestion ever since.**

 **Personality: Always angry, can focus his attention on the smallest of features. Never cares for anyone, but is always willing to help. Does not believe in life-debts, and does not understand why Lillian is so determined to pay off a debt which he believes never existed in the first place. Definitely not romantically inclined, though he does have a fancy for repairing the damage done to Lillian's life. Gets rather annoyed when friends, allies, and even strangers try to get him and Lillian to go on a date, and sometimes beats them to Hell (rarely literally, though it has happened).**

 **Extra Abilities: Hell Bringer**

* * *

 **Angela**

 **Other names: Angie, Angel, Shining Light, etc.**

 **Age: 16-3/4 (2 months away from 17)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Sub-Species: Angel**

 **Height: 6' 5" (195 cm)**

 **Weight: 195 lbs (89 kg) (15 of that is the wings)**

 **Wingspan: 45' (13.72 m)**

 **Feather Color: White, gold around edges and near back**

 **Hair: Blond**

 **Eyes: Deep Blue**

 **Appearance: Normally wears a red shirt w/ blue jeans, blue sneakers, and wears her hair braided over her shoulder (want a clearer picture? Watch Frozen, and you'll see what I'm talking about). Sometimes wears sky blue jacket to hide her wings.**

 **Battle Armor: Save for the sheath to her sword, exactly the same.**

 **Weapons: White gold sword with gold, lion head-shaped guard and matching sheath**

 **Bio: Her father, the Archangel, never really cared for her, so he almost literally gave her to the anti-pirates when she was around 5. She and David have been through many adventures together, from exploring Atlantis and Olympus to fighting off gigantic mutated t-rexes.**

 **Personality: Infinitely caring, selfless, and loving, she rarely feels emotions other than happiness. She comforts those feeling sadness and like feelings, though this sometimes gets to her and she even breaks down in tears. She never strays far away from David's side, but she will sometimes go on solo flights to alleviate her stress. She can sometimes see wings on David's back, though she tries not to say anything about it; this sometimes gets difficult, as she comes close to slipping up at these points.**

 **Extra Abilities: Shoots out beams of light (obviously), heals upon skin contact, and has the rare Infinity Power of Paradise Island (aka she can control anything and everything pertaining to her birthplace, including the very life source of the island). She also has the Angel Gatekeeper Power (basically makes her sword a million times better and gives her a rather distracting bit of armor, along with a couple of other super awesome things).**

* * *

 **David**

 **Other names: Davie, Dave, Burning Angel, Anti-Angel**

 **Age: 16-3/4 (1-1/2 months away from 17)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Sub-Species: half-Skeletal (father), half-Angel (mother)**

 **Height: 6' 6" (198 cm)**

 **Weight: 185 lbs (84 kg)**

 **Hair: Dirty Blond**

 **Eyes: Silver-Blue (glow bright blue when angry)**

 **Appearance: When not hiding, he wears a white t-shirt, a black leather biker jacket, blue denim cargo pants, and gray sneakers. When hiding or hunting, he wears a black hood and cape over his casual wear to disguise himself.**

 **Battle Armor: Same thing until enraged, then it becomes bone plates. When he's really mad, the bone armor will light ablaze; beyond that, it will basically become one with the fire and turn into a red-hot metal-like armor that is twice as strong as steel and twice as dense as bone. Beyond that, he will be engulfed in a bright light, coming out in golden armor that makes him look both awesome and twenty creepypastas simultaneously (in other words, he will look like a piece of Heaven _and_ Hell's worst nightmare at the same time. And Hell don't have nightmares).**

 **Weapons: His bone spikes, the red-hot metal sword that comes from its corresponding armor, or a bright golden sword that comes from its corresponding armor.**

 **Bio: Kidnapped by legitimate pirates at age 5, nearly got sold as a slave before anti-pirates saved him. He's been on numerous adventures with Angela, though sometimes he still has nightmares about his half-brother Niel (more on him in a later chapter).**

 **Personality: He's a loner. Only a prick when he wants to be left alone. Cares more about Angela than anyone else in the world, though he gets confused when she slips up about him having wings. He normally joins her in free-flights (which get more and more common as they get more and more stressed out) and stands by the _Soulkeeper_ 's railings and gazes up at the stars with her to remember their home. He always feels pressured by the world, but he never loses his grip on his faith. Not interested in romantic relationships, though will openly admit when alone that he has feelings for Angela.**

 **Extra Abilities: Skeletal Gatekeeper Power (gives him that expensive armor along with some super amazing powers that look more god-like than Superman), Infinity Power of Ultima Isle* (Makes him even more powerful, though he hasn't discovered it yet/ *Ultima Isle is the name of his home because it is the only island even remotely visible to normal humans).**

* * *

 **As for the _Soulkeeper_ , it is a Dutch Clipper (I don't know how big they are, but the ship looks like a dutch clipper) modified to transform into a Battleship (not the modern one, more of a World War 2 era battleship) when in sticky situations. This wasn't the first ship owned by this group of anti-pirates (known as the Keepers), but it sure is the toughest.**

* * *

 **Alright, that's about it. I'm going to wrap this up really quickly, as school is almost out and I just now applied for a job. By the way, I did not include Jorge yet because he isn't a major character in the Bermuda plot yet. The next chapter will be the perspective of the legitimate pirates, some of whom I will introduce as major characters because I do plan to swap out the perspectives of the two sides every few chapters.**

 **Keep in mind that, if you're confused, you can either send me a PM, wait a few chapters for the confusion to clear up, or send me an email.**

 **My email will be in my profile sometime soon (I hope). I promised that I would put it down here, so here it is:**

 **jay oh ess aych yoo ay ai arr oh en em ay en (at symbol) gee em ay ai ell dot see oh em. (Pardon the format, it won't let me type the address with just spaces)**

 **Yes, I know. Sounds stupid, right? If you don't like that address, here's the other one:**

 **jay dee see ell ay arr kay eight seven nine eight (at symbol) gee em ay ai ell dot see oh em.**

 **I made that one because the former sounded absolutely stupid. Besides, the former email is kind of full. The latter is a backup, which is why I suggest you use the latter.**

 **It's, like, midnight right now (when I finished this chapter), so I'm going to sign out and go to bed. Look forward to the next chapter, R &R (somebody please tell me what that stands for), and get some legitimate rest. Gen. Texas, signing out.**


	2. Admiral's Best Pirate

**Hopefully I'm not posting too slow/fast for anyone, and hopefully I didn't confuse anyone last chapter. Key word being hopefully, though knowing my luck I probably am/did. If I am going too fast/slow, let me know and I'll slow down/speed up. If I confused anyone, let me know about that as well because I don't want another angry mob banging on my front door.**

 **DAVID: Speaking of which... you nearly killed me last chapter.**

 **ME: Oh... Sorry about that... oh, God.**

 **DAVID: Oh, yeah. Start praying to God, Tex.**

 **ME: RUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

 **DAVID: GET BACK HERE, YOU LITTLE RUNT!**

* * *

 **For the record, any and all things RWBY belong to the late Monty Oum and the ever-so-awesome RoosterTeeth. My personal idea of the Bermuda Triangle is not only my own, but is also and alternate dimension, so to speak. Anything else copyrighted belongs to the copyright owners. Also, beware of profanity in this chapter, as we're talking about real (not real-life, but not anti-) pirates and legitimate criminals here.**

* * *

 **The Lost World of Remnant**

 **Chapter 2: The Admiral's Best Pirate**

* * *

On a secluded island, near the northern-most corner of the Bermuda Magnetic Field, multiple massive wooden ships sailed to dock at the mountainous landmass. Each of them hoisted a black flag, each of them emblazoned with a white triangle surrounding a skull and crossbones, to identify that none of them had betrayed each other. There was one, however, that towered over all the rest: the _Kraken's Curse_ , rising to a dizzying 102 feet compared to the other ships and being completely metal unlike the other wooden Galleons.

Pirate captains from all around the rapidly filling island congregated in a large, amphitheater-shaped cavern in the middle of the island. Sitting atop a throne-like stone seat was a man - identified as the Admiral - dressed in an expensive jacket and trousers. On either side of the throne was the statue of a pirate bearing the pirate flag. Sitting on a black chair across from and facing the not-throne was a young man dressed in full black, the jacket bearing a white war helmet and two rifles making an 'X' behind it. The Admiral gave the young man a stern look, showing slight pride in his eyes as if communicating with the man. Said man returned the look, eyes showing even more pride than the Admiral.

Finally, the carved amphitheater was filled, and the Admiral took his metal gavel and beat it on the wooden table before him. He did this three times, and when the room did not calm down he nodded to the young man sitting in the leather seat across from him; the young man nodded back before his hand transformed into a small metal cannon, which he aimed to the air and fired off a round. The room went silent, and all the pirate captains stood and acknowledged their leader before sitting back down again. All eyes were on the Admiral.

"Good," the baritone voice rang from behind the metal mask that the Admiral was wearing to hide his face. "Let's begin this blasted meeting. Anyone want to start for me?" A skinny pirate captain cloaked in a leather jacket stood up, clearing his throat. "Go ahead, Captain Schmitt."

"Aye," responded Schmitt before addressing his fellow captains. "As you all have probably heard, Admiral told me crew to try and take on some... other pirates. Well, we did, took a few other captains with us. By the time the smoke cleared, we saw a metal ship with twenty-seven cannons, each one having around six barrels. Not a damned ship made it out of there. I came home on a bloody plank. A _plank_. Me and a few other crew made it out alive, but me crew took to Davy Jones's locker when we landed." He stood strong, but swallowed a growing lump in his throat.

The Admiral looked to the black-clad man in front of him, who nodded an affirmative. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, Captain," said the Admiral. "When we be done here, me service lads'll get ye a new ship. Thank ye fer the news." The standing captain still stood tall, starting to shake. "Ye can breathe now." Schmitt exhaled audibly and sat down, earning him a laugh from the other captains.

"Now what do we do, Admiral," a captain in the back demanded. "This is the second fleet _this week_. We can't afford any more losses like this. We'd be sleeping with sharks before we ever take that ship out - ."

"Don't take that tone with me, Captain," the Admiral spoke in a deep, scary tone which would scare anyone else.

"That ship could easily sink you, Admiral," another captain argued.

"Sit yer arse down, Captain," the leader snapped. The man before his throne began reaching for a megaphone which clearly wasn't there before.

"If I were Admiral, I'd upgrade every ship before I went off and attacked a Battleship like that," shouted another captain. The megaphone was now at the silent man's lips.

"Here here," one more captain agreed before the megaphone blared, silencing the whole room. At the microphone end was a metallic human head, sending high-frequency sound waves through the megaphone. The painful noise stopped after the entire room was silent and no longer rioting.

"Thank you," said the man in a voice that betrayed his youth. "Now, as I was going to suggest, I know a way to defeat this enemy. I was doing a routine border scouting patrol when I saw the ship pass by the Bermuda Line two weeks ago. They were only exploring, but it gave me an idea; maybe there are some other, more advanced people out there who can help us take them out. Besides, not even a Battleship can stand up against a good submarine."

"So you suggest that we build a submarine, get out of the water, and hit it with cannonballs from behind," Schmitt guessed.

"Not at all." He turned to the Admiral. "If you will let me, I'll take a ship and a small crew. I know where to go."

"And where might that be, Niel," the Admiral responded. Niel smiled.

"Over the border. To the mainland." The room went so silent one could hear a fly buzzing around, which was eventually slapped by Schmitt.

The silence remained like this for minutes on end, to the point where most of the captains present had to get a refill on their rum. Then finally, breaking the silence, the Admiral responded.

"Good luck, Niel," he spoke loudly enough for the entire room to hear it. Anarchy arose as the youngest captain in the room walked out to find his own ship.

* * *

"Alright," Niel spoke, all skin now metallic. "You know the drill: we'll cross over the border and disguise ourselves as a small fishing boat. No one will ever suspect us. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye aye, Captain," his unusually small crew of 7 responded. Niel nodded, and they all boarded the white metal fishing boat labeled _Invisible Death_. Niel took off his black jacket and put on a camouflage hunting jacket. A member of his crew, Mitchell, lowered the pirate flag and hung it over a bench like a towel. Another member, Tiffini, raised the sails to catch the wind. A third member, Nick, weighed the anchor. The rest of the crew sat in the back as Niel took the helm. The craft slowly pulled out of the harbor. Niel's brother, Matt, walked up to him as the ship left the shallow waters.

"Hey, Niel," Matt spoke. Niel nodded in his direction.

"Matt," he acknowledged. Silence passed between the two brothers.

"You know, I've been wondering."

"That's dangerous," Niel joked with his younger brother.

"What was David like before... you know?" Niel's face became softer and harder simultaneously. He exhaled as he steered the boat towards the south-western corner of the Triangle.

"Well," Niel began, pausing to think. "He was... a good person. Five years old, we didn't really know each other. I was eight at the time, so I remember. I doubt he'll forget me, because we got so close to each other while we were here. I was a soldier already, he was to be a worker, and I was assigned to keep an eye on him. Then he was kidnapped and I never saw him again since."

"No, really. What was he like?" Niel chuckled, amused with his brother's curiosity.

"Oh, alright. He was passionate. He wanted something more out of this life. He didn't exactly agree with the pirate way, as did I, but that's about where the morals ended; he was willing to keep with his ways to the death, while I recognized that if I wanted to survive I would have to adapt. I didn't want him to be broken like I was, so I actually put him in the arms of his kidnappers, told the man to take care of him. I asked the guy to knock me out to make it look like I struggled, even though I could have taken him, used the excuse of arrogance. I don't think Dave's changed one bit, Matt. Then again, I don't know if he's still alive."

"Oh." Matt sat silent for a moment or two. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"

"We will, Matt," Niel promised. "We will eventually."

* * *

 **Awesome, we're done! Done with Chapter 2. As I mentioned last chapter, there are a couple of important main characters I need to describe now: Niel and Matt. The rest of the crew doesn't matter.**

* * *

 **Niel**

 **Other names: Captain Niel, Scumbag, Nielsen, Admiral's Pet.**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 19**

 **Subspecies** **: half-Skeletal (Father), half-Knight (Mother)**

 **Height: 6' 7" (201 cm)**

 **Weight: 240 lbs (109 kg)**

 **Hair: Brown/Silver (Silver w/ brown tips)**

 **Eyes: Brown w/ silver on the outside of the irises and close to the pupils (white when angered too much)**

 **Appearance: Has thin beard due to not having a razor nearby for months at sea. Wears black leather coat emblazoned with a white medieval knight helmet and two rifles crossed to make an 'X' (basically a steampunk variation of the skull and crossbones), black pants, and black leather boots. Casual wear (while disguising as a human): black hoodie (white shirt underneath), black jeans, and gray sneakers (teal t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots when enraged).**

 **Battle Armor: Skin, muscle, and organs turn into metal robot-like body; clothing is absorbed by the metal until Niel is ready to return to flesh-and-bone human.**

 **Weapons: his body is the weapon, what with him being dominantly Knight (2 glowing sapphire scythes when angry enough)**

 **Bio: kidnapped at age 5 (roughly 2-3/4 years before David, 5 before Matt), became crewman of the Admiral, slowly rose up to Admiral's right-hand man. Now full-time captain of special-ops pirates (pirates who do what most other pirates can't). Older brother of David and Matt.**

 **Personality: Harsh and cruel most of the time, he buried his softer side to save David. He only works for the Admiral because he knows he can't take on the Fleet alone. He sympathizes with some criminals (the ones who feel forced), but doesn't take kindly to murder, rape, assault, or any combination of the three. Can get violent at times, but will only do so with good intentions. When not feeling in the mood to be cruel or simply in a good mood, he will show a more compassionate side (loving, caring, selfless). Regardless of the mood he is caught in, he has that rare friends-first sentimentalities of his ancestors. Has a power he doesn't know about hidden in him.**

 **Extra Abilities: Gatekeeper of Hell's Gates (basically turns him into a god-like being that can't be killed; causes his eyes to glow white and gives him two overpowered scythes, along with the ability to teleport in a small explosion)**

* * *

 **Matt**

 **Other names: Matthew, Mattie-Matt, Little Niel, etc.**

 **Age: 15-1/2**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Subspecies** **: Skeletal**

 **Height: 5' 11" (180 cm)**

 **Weight: 155 lbs (70 kg)**

 **Hair: Caramel (blonde w/ warm brown streaks)**

 **Eyes: Blue**

 **Appearance: Normally wears something that involves a blue t-shirt, golden cargo shorts, and blue sneakers with a blue trim. When hiding, he just uses his electro-repulsion to either become invisible or make his appearance change in the minds of others.**

 **Battle Armor: never changes from casual. He uses his electro-repulsive ability to strengthen his skin and clothing to rival that of iron. When in a sticky situation, he will change his skin to bone plates, but the clothing is never absorbed into the bone.**

 **Weapons: uses electro-polarity to pull together any number of weapons from even the most useless of junk.**

 **Bio: Kidnapped by Niel at age 4, eventually became his wingman.**

 **Personality: ever-kind, ever-generous, and ever-forgiving, he never gives up hope or faith. Sees David as a role model, even though he's never seen him in person. When friends are in danger, he is not afraid to turn on a dime and strike. He doesn't agree with the Admiral and lets him know it.**

 **Other Abilities: Bone plates (grows spikes when really angered), electro-polarity (basically it's polarity with a stronger tug and an electrical twist to it), electro-repulsion (exact opposite of electroreception: instead of receiving electrical signals, electro-repulsion sends out electrical signals; Matt's form of this is so powerful that he can alter vision and hearing).**

* * *

 **Okay, so the _Invisible Death_ doesn't need to be covered because it's just a small metal boat; a yacht, if you will.**

 **Thanks to all readers thus far, but no one's reviewed and no one's told me it's confusing yet. Good that no one's said anything about confusion, but I'm kind of worried about the missing reviews. It makes me think that I'm being boring.**

 **Fair warning for next chapter: the perspective will not change. The _Invisible Death_ will cross over the Magnetic Field border and enter into much more dangerous waters. I might change the perspective in the middle of the chapter just to give a taste of what's happening with the _Soulkeeper_ crew, but no RWBY yet. Sorry to all RWBY fans, I know this is a RWBY fic, but I also warned you that it'd be an OC-centric fic.**

 **Alright, you guys know the drill. Review, favorite it if you dare, send me a PM or an email if it gets confusing, and I'll see you all next chapter (or maybe I won't, hehe). Gen. Tex, out.**


	3. Friends, Family, and Fiends

**Apparently I lied: this chapter will start with the _Soulkeeper_. Hopefully this chapter will make you all at least somewhat excited.**

 **To help clarify changes in perspectives, I will (obviously) put a line break, then either " _Soulkeeper_ " or " _Invisible Death_ " centered and bolded, another line break, then the new perspective. Just warning you so then nobody gets confused. Also, when describing Niel's personality, I forgot to explain that his softer side rarely if not never comes out. In other words, Niel is normally dark, cold, brutal, and (all in all) a bad influence to be around. He has "bad-ass" written all over him (I will try to refrain from profanity, but there's just no other way to say that); along with this, I also forgot to mention that when he goes all super Saiyan, he doesn't remember anything once he goes back to Goku (see what I did there, Dragonball fans? Hehehe... yeah, I only know about Goku what Screwattack Death Battles tell me). To further clarify things, I described Angela (1st chapter) as having wings yet keeping a wardrobe of normal clothing; this is because she doesn't want her friends to know that her wings regrew (her father cut them off when she was a baby, and almost everyone in the Bermudas knows the tale; therefore, she always takes off with her geomagnetic abilities instead of her wings).**

 **Let's begin the chapter before I go on and change all the current OC's and/or start ranting... I'm too late for that, ain't I?**

* * *

 **To clarify, I do not have the rights to RWBY. If it seems like this is too much like Pirates of the Caribbean, I do not have the rights to that either. Hell, I don't have the rights to anything. Well, except for the fictional idea of the Bermuda Triangle (my version is in an alternate universe, BTW).**

* * *

 **Lost World of Remnant**

 **Chapter 3: Friends, Family, and Fiends**

* * *

 ** _Soulkeeper_**

* * *

"I be losin' me patience," one of the not-pirate crewmen groaned loudly. "Can someone on this ship tell me where Angie and Davie ran off to?"

"From what I remember him telling me," Chris spoke. "David and Angela were going to take an early-afternoon flight above the clouds."

"Aye, they did," the captain of the ship agreed. "They've been doing that more and more often. Explains why so many crispied seagulls have been falling out of the skies lately, I'll give ye that much."

"I think I see them coming in," Jorge calmly interjected, his facial expression betraying his joy of seeing them. "Boy, they sure are coming in fast. I wonder what's the rush this morning..."

"Ah, it's probably too hot for them," the crewman guessed, clearly not pleased with their disappearance. "Anywho, they've got combat as soon as they land."

Just then, David came in, blazing hot as if straight from Hell itself; the sheer speed of his decent not only blared urgency but filled the open sails with hot air and fast wind. He landed with such a force that the ship rocked violently; he seemed unaffected by this, having landed on one knee with a fist hammering the ground. Angela's descent was much more calm, though equally fast; if one looked closely enough, it seemed as though the air was being forced under her hands and feet as she descended. She landed on her feet, not causing a disturbance whatsoever; her face was not so peaceful, with her face marred with concern. David stood up slowly, as if regaining his balance from the landing. Once at full height he marched over to the captain, just as concerned as Angela.

"Captain," he spoke with the very urgency he landed with. "May we have a word with you in your quarters?"

"Nah, we'll survive," the captain responded, totally unfazed by his tone. "Besides, it feels nice outside."

"Alright, fine. Besides, everyone needs to hear this."

"Here we go again," Jason mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear, causing some of the crew to either laugh or groan.

"Angie," the crewman spoke to the girl. "Time for combat training. You're up against - ."

"I was attacked by an oversized crow with huge bone-plates not two minutes ago," David interrupted. Aside from a few lone seagulls and the water slapping the sides of the ship, an abrupt silence swept over the crew. The silence lasted two minutes.

"Well, that's new," Jason broke the silence. "What'd it look like, one of those seagulls you keep roasting?"

"No, this thing could eat a live seagull in one bite," Angela spoke up, just as serious as David was. "It was at least as big as one of the sails. Its wingspan was as big as the main mast at the very least. It had red eyes, a huge beak, and massive bone plates lining its back, head, and underbelly. The only way David was able to get out of its grips was letting loose an afterburn shockwave. It popped like a balloon, but it was still big enough to combat with David; if there are any more of those things, they could cause a given casualty or two, if not killing off the whole crew of this ship. I doubt it's a random mutation; I could literally smell the darkness radiating out of its body. This thing is so unnatural it's not even funny." Jason just stared at her, mouth agape, before throwing his arms up and groaning.

"See what I'm talking about," he yelled. "These two are just plain crazy, making up campfire stories about huge pigeons - ."

Before he could even finish his complaint, there was a loud screech; he turned his head slowly to find one of the birds only yards away, talons out to snatch its prey. He let out a blood-curdling scream as he dove out of the massive bird's path. The bird nearly snatched several crewmen before turning around, circling around the ship, and giving out a loud call. Several more of the gigantic birds appeared in a 'V' formation.

"See what I meant," David shouted at Jason before his skin transformed from flesh to bone and cartilage and his arms lit ablaze. "Big birds. Man-eating birds. Big, man-eating birds. Does any of this make sense to you?"

One of the massive creatures cried out and dive-bombed Max, who took out a massive RPG and fired off a rocket; the bird swallowed the rocket, proceeding to explode in midair. Angela sent a beam of light at another bird attempting to carry off a sailor. The captain had ran up to the wheel and pulled a lever, causing gears to turn and engines to whine. The wood masts turned to metal as pieces and parts began to shift around. The sails rolled up and became the multiple barrels of a large anti-aircraft gun. The deck also turned into metal; hidden trap doors slid open, allowing smaller anti-aircraft mortars, cannons, guns, and missile silos to rise up from lower decks. The weapons of aircraft destruction automatically took aim at the black beasts and opened fire. One of the smaller, less armored birds went down immediately, spraying blood as the shells penetrated all the way through its large body.

"On your left," Will shouted to Chris, who proceeded to take one of his pistols and fire at the invading bird. The small bullet bounced off the bird's beak as it snatched him in its large talons. His arms began to glow as his firearm lit ablaze; with the barrel at the monster's throat, he pulled the trigger once more, sending the bird's head flying clean off. He began falling towards the sea, but a leather whip lashed around his arm just in time. He swung up to the deck, landing on both feet next to Lillian, to see that she was the one with the leather whip.

"Thanks," he said to her, winking. She immediately turned her head away, beginning to blush.

"I still owe you," she replied, throwing a shuriken at another beast and downing it instantly. He just sighed, shaking his head as he let the Hell Bringer overtake his body and threw a burning knife at one of the monsters attacking an anti-aircraft gun with lethal accuracy.

"I told ya she don't understand the concept of romance," Jason commented as he bashed a baseball bat against the head of a bird unfortunate enough to get too close. Chris formed a fireball in his hand and hurled it at one of the creatures, making Jason duck under the projectile.

"It was just my way of saying 'I got your back'," Chris returned, stabbing the eye of another bird which landed on deck. "I wasn't trying to hit on her or anything."

"Well you should. A little birdie tells me she's got the love bugs for you." He ducked under another fireball, which hit yet another bird.

"Well, another little birdie says she owes me her life and so she won't quit helping me out till she pays off this so-called 'life debt'. So unless she herself told you she's got a crush on me," another bird exploded from a flaming knife. "I doubt to Hell that that's true."

"Well, you've got a seriously huge chance with her," the older boy continued. "You could just, like, have her pay off the debt by being your girl - ." A bird head bowled him over.

"NO!" Jason gave him a look, causing him to roll his eyes. "For one, she's Hell-bent on paying off this 'life debt' which I clearly believe doesn't exist. And secondly," he punched a bird clean off the deck, breaking its skull and other various organs and bones. "I'm not interested." He jumped off the side of the deck, landing on the back of one of the larger black birds.

"Well, maybe you two could work something out," he suggested to thin air before getting smacked in the shoulder with a nunchaku. "OUCH! Hey, what was that for!"

"You've been trying to make us a 'thing' for months," she reasoned. "And for the record, I'm not interested either." She punched him across the jaw, sending him sprawling to the floor. He ran off and stabbed a bird with a chainsaw that came seemingly from nowhere.

"Seriously though," Amy said as she dove to avoid getting snatched up. "I think you two could be a good couple. You're constantly helping him, and he's - well, you know."

"I don't care, Amy," Lillian barked, slicing a bird clean in two.

"Well, I do," Amy replied. "He could ask you any day." Amy was squealing at this point.

"Hey," Angela called out. "Could you two please quit gossiping? It's kind of getting annoying."

"What about you, Angela," Amy called back. "Have you and David started... you know - ."

"NO MORE," both Angela and Lillian screamed.

A gust of fiery wind passed by all of them as David went into a dogfight with one of the beasts. He fired off a flaming spike at its armored underbelly, hitting the shoulder. The creature stalled, falling into the ocean and drowning. David landed right next to Jason, who was currently beating a wingless bird with a coffee mug.

"What was that all about," David asked out of curiosity, regretting it instantly.

"Eh, you know," Jason responded. "Chris and Lilly are being all cranky about how they don't wanna go out. Now that we're on the topic, I think you should - ."

"Okay, I see where this is going," David interrupted. "But, ah, _no_. I'm not about to ask Lilly out. She's not my type."

"WHAT?! NO! Not Lilly, Angie."

"Oh. Then in that case, oh Hell no."

"Oh, COME on! Why is nobody interested in romance anymore?!"

"Dude, Will came to me the other day. He says he gets butterflies in his stomach when he comes near Dannie."

"Aww, that's just so - ." A bony fist slammed into his face. "Okay, I deserved that one."

"Less love talk, more carcass-beating."

"Okay, okay, I see how it is."

"How far are we from land?"

"We passed the Magnetic border twenty-one miles back, but Jorge hasn't seen anything yet."

"Well, these birds have to land somewhere," David rationalized. "They couldn't have flown more than thirty miles, judging by their size, so we should reach land pretty soon."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"As soon as we get done with this, have Jorge head up to the Crow's Nest and look for land."

"Well, don't turn to me, tell Jorge that. Speaking of whom, where is he?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-HEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW," the two could hear above them; looking up, it was Jorge riding on the last of the beasts. It tried to wrestle back, but it found a cutlass stabbed clean through its skull. He jumped off just in time for the wooden Crow's Nest to come back up and catch his fall. He hung the _Soulkeeper_ 's where it belonged: right on top of the mast.

* * *

 _ **Invisible Death**_

* * *

"How far from the Magnetic border," Niel demanded of his navigator, Mitchell, who pulled out a compass, watch, and map.

"I'd say," Mitchell paused a little. "About thirty-five miles from the northern border. Judging by our pace, we should reach the border by dusk."

"Thanks, Mitch." Niel turned to Tiffini. "What time is it?"

"Um..." She pulled out a watch. "It is..." Niel heard her stomach growl. "Time to eat."

Niel rolled his eyes. He told Nathan, his backup helmsman, to take the wheel before going below deck to the kitchen area.

"How's dinner going," he asked Timothy, whom he put in charge of cooking tonight.

"Well, it's rolling," Timothy responded vaguely. "Makin' biscuits and gravy tonight. Family recipe."

"Ooh, that one's good. Hey, have you seen Matthew?"

"Oh, Mattie-Matt? He's still in the quarters, bored as all get-out. I'd agree, but I'm cooking right now."

"Nothing wrong with that," Niel muttered before walking to the quarters.

Upon entering the quarters, he saw Whitney, Travis, Nick, and Matt all playing a game of jin. Travis discarded, which Nick picked up and played all but two cards, one of which he discarded. Matt drew from the pile, played a card off of Whitney, and discarded his last card. Travis's eyes went wide as he saw the number of cards on the playing field and the number of cards in his hand, then glared at his hand and threw it down. Whitney just went on to stare at her nails, Nick counted up his points and tallied it up, and Matt just rested his hands behind his head and leaned back.

"So," Niel spoke up, making his presence known. "How many hands have you won so far?"

"Three," Whitney muttered, pulling out a mirror and staring at her reflection.

"Five," Nick nodded before getting out a pad of paper and drawing a puppy in a matter of seconds.

"Zero," Travis muttered, getting laughs from around the table.

"Figures," Nick spoke, earning more laughs.

"And how about you, Matt," Niel asked his little brother. His brother took a deep breath before screaming in a deep voice:

"It's over NINE _THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND_!" Everyone on the ship could hear it, and began laughing at the way he said it.

"Oh, man," Niel laughed. "You're just a bundle of laughs, aren't you?"

"Yep," Travis laughed. "You wanna know why?" Nick groaned as Whitney tried to suppress laughter.

"Why," Niel asked. Travis took an audible breath, then responded in kind with a deep, airy voice:

" _BECAUSE I'M BATMAN_!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, YOU ARE _NOT BATMAN_ ," Nick shouted. The two continued to argue playfully, making the trip feel so much shorter. That's why he picked them: the more teammates got along, the better chance they stood against opposition, and these guys were like family - they bickered, they griped, they growled, but it was all in good play.

As the group continued to laugh, Niel felt a strong sensation that they weren't alone on these seas. He pushed the thought aside, but it came back stronger. He excused himself from the group and left to the top deck, knowing that either the radar system or the salty humid air would help calm his nerves.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

* * *

A small aircraft rose from the airship bay of Hell's Gates, taking off once at an appropriate altitude. The pilot knew his instructions; he was probably the only pilot among the ranks of Knight extremists to maneuver the way he was supposed to in this flight. In the back of the helicopter gunship, the leader of this mission pulled out a small electronic tablet to see his commander's darkened figure. The figure's face was invisible, but two red dots glowed where his eyes were supposed to be. His silhouette resembled that of a large beast of prey; it had some odd features about it, with small scratches visible along the edges of the shadow and a more plastic appearance rather than a metallic one.

"You remember your instructions, no," the silhouetted commander questioned, his voice gruff and glitchy like that of an old robot.

"Yessir," the mission leader complied. "I remember and understand them."

"Repeat what I commanded you," the silhouette demanded of his subordinate, who obliged without missing a beat.

"I am to take out the _Invisible Death_ and her crew. Once finished, I will annihilate the _Soulkeeper_ and any survivors. Upon my return, I am to report back to you at once." The commander hummed in satisfaction.

"You remember," he noted. "Go out there and cause mayhem; do not return until you have done so or have died. Do I make myself clear?" The leader nodded, his expression remaining unchanged. "Good. Over and out." The video chat went out after these last words were spoken.

"I will not fail you, master," said the leader as he set down his tablet and stared at the empty sea. "Both targets will be eliminated before my return."

 **End**

* * *

 **I apologize for this chapter taking a while to come out, but I'm actually glad it did. I didn't want to overload any readers, I found (warlight dot net) and have gotten addicted within a matter of minutes worth of playtime, and I had dump trucks worth of homework to do.**

 **In case you haven't noticed, I like leaving off with cliffhangers (especially just before action sequences). A new threat has been introduced: Knights extremists. You'll learn their goals later on. FNaF reference warning: I'm building up to the FNaF "one-shot" (which, to be honest, will probably be a few chapters short of a full story).**

 **Okay, I'm off to play some Risk on (warlight dot net). I highly recommend it; very addicting, very fun, and is both multi- and single-player. I LOVE IT! I'm off before I start ranting on about that. Gen Tex out.**


	4. New Frontiers and Threats

**Sorry for the rather long wait, guys. I seriously thought I would have more time over the summer. We all know the answer to _that_ one, now don't we? (Hint: Life and my family say otherwise)**

 **I think I confused some people when I mentioned Chris turning into the Hell Bringer last chapter, mainly in appearance but maybe in some other things. So let me just clarify: the Hell Bringer looks like the Ghost Rider without the visible skeleton; the skin has a charred red appearance, the whites of its eyes are a more glowy red with slit pupils; it has the attire of an Old West sheriff minus the star for a badge. I will clarify its origins at the footnote. To top that off, I think I've been confusing people even more by not describing Niel's crew; to compensate for that, I will have descriptions for them at the end of the chapter. Please don't hate me for over-explaining some things, but I've heard from some people who've hated me for under-explaining things (they have the right to gripe about that bad habit).**

 **On a hotter note (bad pun, sorry), this chapter will be - like last chapter - action packed, though it might take a darker turn depending on my mood. Let's get started.**

* * *

 **I do not own RWBY, nor do I own anything that might be referenced to in this story (i.e. Ghost Rider, HISHE [reference last chapter; think "because I'm Batman"], Pirates of the Caribbean [just in case FanFiction decides to sue because of possible references], etc.) I DO own my fictional idea for the Bermuda Triangle, the Skeletals/Knights/Angels, the Islands, the Gatekeepers, and any other ORIGINAL ideas I reference to.**

* * *

 **Lost World of Remnant**

 **Chapter 4: New Frontiers and Threats**

* * *

 _ **Invisible Death**_

* * *

It was 3 hours past sunset; no storm clouds loomed overhead, and no harsh waves came to capsize the boat. Several members of the crew were below decks, snoozing their lives away. The only man awake on the small ship at this dark hour of night was the brave captain Niel. He was at the wheel, thinking about the next day and what would happen. The tiny water craft had already passed the Magnetic Field only a day and a half ago, but the oldest crewmember was already nervous about the mission he would have to accomplish. Hours after they crossed over the border, he started remembering what he did behind his Admiral's back: if anyone found out about what he had done, they would have him executed for turning coat. Even now, he found his mind reminding him of that fateful day eight years ago...

 _Four months prior, the young pirate Niel had kidnapped an even younger child for the Admiral's forces - an Angel girl, to be more precise. She had been assigned to work in the mines like David was. The young pirate had already been planning a way to get David out of his eternal prison for months prior, but - upon the girl's arrival - he recognized that there was no way he could - one worker missing was interesting, but two was suspicious, and Niel would be the first one called up to the plate. His dreams of freeing David was over._

 _Three days later, he felt a disturbing disruption in the nearby magnetic field; upon closer inspection, he saw that this disturbance was none other than the anti-pirate ship_ Andromeda _. While it was a slim chance, Niel knew that this ship could be the freedom he wished for his brother. Only hours later did the opportunity become a reality - the_ Andromeda _landed on the bays of the Admiral's port and opened fire. The first area the opposing crew attacked was the workforce area: the exact area where Niel, David, and the girl were. The pirate boy convinced his brother to follow him; David refused to let the Angel girl go on her own, so Niel brought her along as well. As silently, quickly, and inconspicuously as humanly possible, Niel brought the two children with him to the nearest exit; it just so happened that a friendly not-pirate had just walked through a hole in the obsidian black wall. Whether by fate or just coincidence, Niel didn't know how it happened, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity slip out of his fingers; he took his brother and the girl to his supposed enemy and ordered the anti-pirate to take them to their main ship. He then proceeded to literally ask the man before him to knock him out, describing the situation to the man; the man proceeded to swat Niel across the forehead with his pistol, to which Niel faked getting knocked out. David nearly cried out in fear, but Niel forcefully ordered the two now-former slaves to follow what would be their salvation and freedom._

To this day, Niel feared for his brother, the girl, and the anti-pirate aboard the Andromeda; he still didn't know if the trio made it out of the bay alive. The Admiral's forces sustained small casualties, as with the opposing forces, but Niel thankfully couldn't find their bodies. He hoped to Hell that the three had made it to safety, but he still couldn't be certain.

There were only a handful of pirates who knew about his secret sins: his crew, his youngest brother, and some of the crew from other ships he's been on. He still knew enough to deny anything and everything they said about the incident.

"Still thinking about that night," a feminine voice asked from behind him, scaring the remaining daylights out of him. Looking behind him, Niel relaxed when he saw that it was only his crewmate Tiffini.

"Yeah," he sighed, staring back out at the seas in front of the ship. "Kind of difficult to forget something that crazy." He heard footsteps on the wooden deck, feeling a soft, warm hand on his shoulder seconds later.

"You did the right thing," she assured him. "Hey, if it were one of my twelve sisters, you think I wouldn't have done the same?"

"Yes?"

"The younger ones, I would've. Some of the older ones I wouldn't, simply because they would be the ones saving me."

"Yeah, well... I just can't help but think about what could've happened to them. I am, after all, the oldest in the family minus Dad." He turned to face his shipmate. "You should really get off to bed, Tiff. We've got another hundred miles to go before we reach them, I'm thinking."

"You should too, Cap'n," she said knowingly. He shot her an unamused look.

"Don't go flirting with me, Tiffini," he warned, letting his voice go dangerously cybernetic at the end. "You're already a couple with Mitchell; besides, I'm not interested in romance." She sighed, clarifying that he still didn't understand.

"Niel," she began. "You're nineteen. _Nine-freaking-teen_ , dude. You're legal. You need to find a good gal and... well... you know." Niel groaned in his baritone, now-cybernetic voice, understanding what she was implying now.

"Dammit, Tiffini. I- ... Ugh. I can't do this right now. I need to focus on my duties as not only a pirate but as an older brother for _two_ siblings. I can't deal with a girlfriend, a wife, a soulmate, whatever the Hell you wanna call it. Gahhhh... I can't do it at the moment. Maybe when I retire from the business or become the Admiral, but not now. I'm too busy for it."

"I understand, Lieutenant, but I still think you'll be missing out." She then walked downstairs to the lower decks.

Moments passed before more steps neared the Lieutenant. Upon looking, Niel noted that it was Mitchell, Captain-in-training.

"Hey, Cap'n," Mitchell waved hello.

"What's up, Mitch," Niel muttered, losing the synthetic vocals as rapidly as possible. Mitch still caught the tone shift, though.

"I recognize that tone, Niel. What'd Tiff say this time?"

"Meh." A raised eyebrow made the Lieutenant cave in. "Fine. She tried to get me into romance and other bull that I can't do right now." Mitch nodded in understanding, knowing the feeling.

"That's exactly what I said before I lost the right side of my tail," he admitted. It was Niel's turn to raise eyebrows. "Look, you don't know when you're going to die, Niel. I didn't want anything to do with love about fifteen months back. I didn't want something to fight for because I thought it would slow me down. That one small idea cost me the spikes on my tail, dude - ."

"Hang on," Niel interrupted. "Could you repeat the story again? The one after you lost your tail?"

"Me getting revenge?"

"No, before that. Right after you lost those spikes."

"Ohhhhhhhh... Gotcha. Well, some stupid tyrannosaur bit my spikes off, right? Tiff took me and patched my tail up. She asked me why I couldn't fight better, and I confessed. I didn't have anything or anyone to fight for. We kept quiet for a while, and the bleeding stopped. That's when I noticed the tears. I asked her about it. Here, let me have the wheel; I focus better when I'm at the wheel." Niel stepped aside from the steering column, which Mitchell took over. "That's better."

"Anyways..."

"Oh yeah, right! Well, I asked her why she was crying, and she opened up. She told me she was worried for me. Worried for all of us, really, but mainly me. She had the gut feeling that I wouldn't make it out of there alive before you came in and busted ass on those damned tyrannosaurs. She said that I was the only person aside from family that she cared about. That just broke me up. I didn't let any tears come out until that night when I was certain no one was awake. She, obviously, was awake at the time. She apparently had a nightmare about me dying out there. We comforted each other, we sat by an open fire together to keep warm, and - eventually - we went to bed. We didn't sleep alone that night. I mean, sure we didn't sleep _together_ , together, but we shared a hammock. Later on, romance budded, I got my revenge at the second raid, and Tiff and I officially became a thing. Personally, I'm just waiting 'till we're both legal, if you know what I mean - ."

"Where ya gonna get the ring?"

"WHAT!? NO, I ain't looking THAT far ahead, no WAY!" Niel burst out laughing then and there.

"You're right, you're right. I really should look for someone, I guess. I just haven't found the one yet, I suppose. I'm off to bed, Mitch; it's your shift, anyways."

Niel then started walking to the lower decks before Mitch called out again with an interesting tid-bit of information:

"You know, there's a rumor that seamen dream about their future lovers before they even meet for the first time." Niel stopped, eyes wide in fear at the very thought.

"Good thing to know," Niel returned, his voice accidentally cracking. He tumbled down the stairs to his quarters the way his own brother did, earning him a laugh from the older crewman.

* * *

(9:30 am, the next day)

Niel woke up in a cold sweat, his hammock rocking violently from his tossing and turning; after entering a deep sleep, he envisioned himself on the upper decks in the middle of a sea storm - after the storm passed, he was standing on literally nothing. He looked around his quarters, making sure that everything was in place and that this wasn't a dream. Sure enough, it was the real world.

After a couple of minutes spent calming down from the horrific dream, Niel got up and changed out of his undershirt and shorts. He put on his disguising hunting jacket, camouflage t-shirt, khaki cargo pants, and brown leather work boots; after several days out at sea wearing these things, he had gotten used to wearing such a thing on his back. After shaving off some excess stubble on his chin, the captain of the small ship came out of his quarters and into the small dining area. Four members of his crew were down here: Nick, Whitney, Travis, and Timothy. Nick was sitting at the oval table sipping coffee and listening to music via headphones, Whitney and Travis were frying eggs and flipping pancakes respectively, and Timothy was staring out the viewing port at the fish swimming around. He assumed that Mitch asked Nathan to take over the wheel and went off to bed with Tiffini... which still leaves one person.

"Hey, Nick," Niel asked his comrade. "Have you seen Matt?" The response was an unsatisfactory grunt; Niel began glaring at Nick, who pointed in the direction of the other four cabins. Niel nodded in Nick's direction as he stopped glaring and began walking towards the cabins.

"While you're out there waking up your brother," Whitney stopped him. "Could you get Nathan to set the ship on autopilot and come down here? Oh, and Mitch and Tiff too? I'd hate for them to go without breakfast - ."

"More for us," Travis commented over the sizzling eggs and pancakes. Whitney just shrugged as if agreeing. Niel nodded and began walking towards the other cabins, passing by Timothy in the meantime.

"Foghorn the couple for me," Timothy whispered. Niel nodded and continued walking; upon reaching the first two cabin doors, he entered and searched for Mitch, Tiffini, and Matt.

The first right and left cabins were empty, as Niel expected. As soon as he peered into the second door on his left, though, he slammed his back against the wall and blushed a bright rosy red; inside, Mitch and Tiffini were still asleep in their pajamas, arms wrapped around one another. Niel huffed in annoyance, finally having enough of the surprises for one day; his right arm transformed into a metal megaphone, which he aimed at the young lovers and played a foghorn sound. The two jumped so hard that the hammock twisted in a manner that trapped them in the makeshift bed.

"Oi," Niel raised his voice. "You two lovebirds get out of bed. Rise n' shine, kittens; get out there and grab some breakfast." Mitch, at this point, just groaned and reached for his collapsible blade on the floor. While attempting to do this, he somehow snapped the rope hammock and let gravity do its part. Niel rolled his eyes and walked out the door to find his brother.

That left the door across the hallway. Megaphone now in-hand and right arm back to normal, the captain of the yacht-sized vessel entered his brother's room and blared the foghorn sound once more. Not once did the younger boy stir in bed. No, he _did_ stir once; his thumb twitched, but that was about it aside from his foot twitching. Niel sighed in defeat; re-absorbing the megaphone into his body, he went to his own quarters and grabbed an actual foghorn. He came back to his brother's cabin, set the foghorn two yards from Matt's bed, and pressed the button. Sure enough, Matt stirred once more: he rolled _off the bed_... and continued to sleep. At this point, the Lieutenant was getting frustrated at the corporal; he put the can's bell right next to Matt's ear and pulled the trigger. The boy's eyes opened to halfway, then closed again.

'That's it,' Niel decided as his vocal cords turned into speakers. After a slightly deep breath, he let loose a deafening lion's roar that should've blown his head clean off. That did the trick a little too well; Matt literally jumped up and hit his head on the ceiling.

"Wowzas," Matt muttered as he rubbed his head. "What was that?" He looked up to his older brother. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"Yup," the brother nodded. "Get up; we've got a big day ahead of us." Matt groaned in discontentment as his brother left the room.

"What was that," Nathan demanded as he came down to the kitchen. "I heard a few foghorns, a roar, and a thud, so I set the ship to autopilot and came downstairs ASAP." Niel nodded to Whitney.

"You asked, I delivered," Niel told the woman as he sat down at the table and picked up the newspaper Timothy set down at that moment. Nathan looked at Whitney, who began to explain what she asked of the captain as Mitchell and Tiffini entered the kitchen area.

"'Bout time, you two," Travis commented to the lovers. "I was fixing to chow down on someone's plate." Niel rolled his eyes as he took the coffee cup he just then noticed Timothy offering. He could feel that today was going to be full.

* * *

(Three hours later)

Sure enough, Niel's nightmare was more of a spiritual warning; Nathan went downstairs five minutes earlier, claiming the need to make a call to the Admiral, and now a helicopter gunship was on their tail firing off missiles and hot lead bullets on the deck. Matt and Niel were using their respective abilities to deflect the rockets and bullets, Timothy and Travis were taking potshots at the flying menace with twin shotguns and an AK-47 respectively, and Tiff and Whitney were downstairs grabbing more powerful weaponry to take on the invading aircraft; Mitchell was at the wheel, keeping the ship on the right course.

"Dear Jesus," Timothy cursed. "Where the Hell did these guys come from?!"

"Hell if I know," Travis returned over the rattling of his 'old-school' weapon. "Oi, Niel; found a soft spot yet?"

"No, dammit," the young captain of the vessel screamed as his arm - now a seemingly other-worldly weapon of mass destruction - let loose a hail of white-hot bullets on an incoming arsenal of missiles. "Grrrh... Where the Hell is Nathan when you need 'im?"

"INCOMING," Tiff shouted as she and Whitney came upstairs with rocket launchers and ammunition. The two girls fired off two rockets, one to the right wing and the other to the tail rotors; the latter was shot down, the former hitting its mark.

"Bullseye," Travis shouted as he mowed down an enemy gunner who dared inch too close to the left opening. With this new opening to the right side, Matt took his opportunity to grow a bone spike, ignite it, and fire it off at the front machine gun... just as an enemy sniper crawled through the open side door and took a potshot at Timothy. Timothy duck-rolled out of the way and fired two rounds at the sniper, both being headshots.

"That's what you get," Timothy commented. More forces peered around the sides of the flying menace. "Oh, come on."

"Okay, _this_ has to be the last of 'em," Travis said hopefully. Tiffini fired off a rocket to the cockpit, which was shot down mid-air; the molten copper shrapnel _did_ , however, strike the glass, melting right through and narrowly missing the pilots. Timothy took this opportunity to fire off two rounds at the cockpit's glass shell; with this new opening, Travis mowed down the pilot - the copilot was rather smart, turning the airship to the side, allowing more firepower to rain down on the small seacraft.

"Okay, these guys are really getting on my nerves," Niel griped, raising his second arm, which was already a machine gun. The six barrels on both ends began spinning; less than a second later, a hailstorm of white-hot lead came flying into the enemy from the two spinning barrels. Panicked, the opposing forces slammed the side door shut. Two rockets flew from the damaged boat, blowing the gunship's side door clean off.

"Aim higher," Matt suggested to the two rocket launcher-armed girls; said girls shot the youngest crew member a glare as they reloaded their weapons.

"Working on it," Whitney growled as she raised the open end and took aim at the helicopter's rear rotor. Both girls fired off their rockets, both aimed at the rear rotor. A flaming bone spike flew at the gas tank on the roof of the front rotor. Upon contact, both the rockets and the bone spike exploded, causing the gunship to go down and crash into the ocean. Seconds later Nathan came upstairs, clothing soaked to the bone.

"That was something," the older co-captain stated. "One moment I'm talking to the Admiral, and the next I'm trying to patch up some holes in the bottom of the boat. It was like every one I patched up, two more would sprout up. Could somebody come downstairs and help me?"

"I will," Travis, Timothy, and Matt responded simultaneously. Nathan seemed to light up with happiness.

"Awesome! Four workers is better than none. C'mon." He rushed back downstairs, taking two buckets from the top deck with him. The three other boys rushed downstairs, carrying buckets with them as well. Niel took over the wheel as Mitchell assisted with patching up the floorboards.

"Y'know, Niel," Mitch noted. "I've been thinking."

"Go on," the captain permitted.

"It's kinda suspicious, Nathan needing to patch up the floorboards. They're made of steel and layered with hickory wood. Can't be touched by bullets, right? And those bullets would've slowed down in the water. Don't ya think something's fishy about that?"

"Hmm," Niel muttered to himself. "That's suspicious. Maybe they had a submarine down there or something?"

"I dunno, but that shouldn't happen with those kinds of materials -."

The radar system beeped, declaring minor issues with the starboard flank. Niel turned on the monitor, which showed the damage to the hull: fifteen minor leaks, two major wire interruptions, and a motor malfunction causing a shutdown.

"Ooh," Mitchell muttered. "That's bad."

"Ya think," the vessel's captain demanded. "I'm going down there to make the repairs; take the wheel for me, would ya?"

* * *

(.875 miles [1.41 km] north of Vale)

(Anonymous, 1st person)

I looked out to the city before me. I saw two- and three-story buildings closer to my small group of three, with massive skyscrapers towards the center of town.

"Well, _that_ was a crash landing if I ever knew one," Mary, my best friend, commented. "My only question is where in the Hell are we?"

"I have a location ready and available," a robotic voice sounded from our right.

"Spit it out, Sherlock," James, my other friend, ordered his self-built AI.

"We are on a terrestrial planet in the Hades Orion-34 system," Sherlock went on to explain. "Known to the locals as 'Remnant', this planet is also apparently flooded with dangerous creatures of the dark known as 'Creatures of Grimm'. There's so much data I've collected it's starting to fry one of my processors."

"Sherlock," I spoke up. "You have sixteen processors online and three thousand Terabytes of RAM at the ready. Use 'em."

"I am, Jonathan," the bundle of algorithms confirmed. "There's just more than forty Terabytes here that I'm analyzing."

"Look, Sherlock," Mary interrupted. "I know which planet we're on, and I know what kinds of creatures are here. We all do. I just want to know which city we just landed in."

"We are approximately 1,408 metres .302 degrees North of the kingdom of Vale," Sherlock clarified. "Would you like me to read out a list of nearby attractions and hotspots - ."

"No, Sherlock," James stopped the AI. "We're good. We just need a good place to stay and a good combat academy within a 5-mile radius."

"Located," it confirmed without missing a beat, causing the three friends to raise their eyebrows. "A combat training school has been located on the West side of Vale. This place runs by the name of Beacon, and is one of the top schools for, quote, 'Huntsmen and Huntresses, human and Faunus alike'. Would you like any more details?"

"Is it anything like Buxton?"

"No, Jonathan, it is not; it seems to be better about no-tolerance anti-discrimination policies."

"THANK GOD ALMIGHTY," I shouted, startling birds all around the crash site and the nearby forest area.

"So...," Mary spoke softly. "What are you thinking, Jon?"

"Wait," James interrupted. "Let me guess: it's a yes, right?"

"Nope." James's face fell. "It's a Hell yes."

"Let's get cracking," James let his Eastern European accent fly. With all our salvageable luggage in-hand, we began the short trek to Vale and to this 'Beacon' Combat Training Academy.

 **END**

* * *

 **Whew! Let's NOT do that again. At the very least, I wish to refrain from combat scenarios until necessary for the plot to advance.**

 **Now, as I promised at the top, I would like to update you guys on some character bios:**

* * *

 **Nathan**

 **Other names: None thus far... (hint hint)**

 **Age: 22**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Subspecies: Knight**

 **Height: 6' 5" (196 cm)**

 **Weight: 212 lbs (96.16 kg)**

 **Hair: Brown**

 **Eyes: Cyan**

 **Appearance: Aside from looking normal, he wears the same things as the average Joe would.**

 **Battle Armor: He IS his own battle armor.**

 **Weapons: He IS his own weapons.**

 **Bio: Born to a religious father and a superstitious mother, he never really knew any other way than his own. He eventually ran away to join the pirates on Admiral's Island.**

 **Personality: He isn't very fond of people, resenting Niel because he's older yet has a lower rank than his captain.**

 **Extra Abilities: Generic Knight abilities.**

* * *

 **Mitchell**

 **Other names: Mitch, Thing Number 2, Dino Man.**

 **Age: 21**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Subspecies: Dino-Shifter (Stegosaurus Father, Ankylosaurus Mother)**

 **Height: 6' 2" (188 cm)**

 **Weight: Human: 240 lbs (108.86 kg), Dino: 21 Metric tons**

 **Hair: Soft Blond (rather like the 'perfect guy image' that Hitler had)**

 **Eyes: Hazel**

 **Appearance: He normally goes out as if he were a surfer.**

 **Battle Armor: Offense: Stegosaurus, Defense: Ankylosaurus, Enraged: Cross between Stego and Ankylo.**

 **Weapons: Spiked tail, Clubbed tail, or both, claws, sharp beak, and his sheer weight.**

 **Bio: When the pirate ship _Malevolent_ and anti-pirate ship _Andromeda_ (now the _Soulkeeper_ ), Tyrannosaurs forced him to go with pirates at age 14; three years later, the same Tyrannosaurs took the spikes out of the right side of his tail. Boyfriend of Tiff (as if that weren't established yet).**

 **Personality: Caring until you put Tiff on the line; then he tends to get violent... and HEAVY.**

 **Extra Abilities: None.**

* * *

 **I think I'm going to have to wait for a little bit, decide how I want the rest to look before I give more descriptions.**

 **BTW: did any of you notice the cameo at the end of the chapter? No, it was not me doing the cameo-ing; those characters were from one (two in one case) of the eBook series I'm making. Tell me how you guys like that little cameo. And to all of you who want me to explain right this instant: sit your ass in the freezer. I'm going to explain it in my own special way (when is still undetermined), so you can just chill your ass down and shut the foghorn up.**

 **...Okay, I'll just admit that that was rather strange, even for me. I'll just refrain from trying to say 'fuck' in another way. I'm trying to keep this rated 'T' here... and FAILING LIKE A DIPSHIT!**

 **Alright, I'll drop it off here. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but shit happened and I couldn't stop it. See you guys in the next chapter/story, depending on which happens first.**


End file.
